That's adorable!
by OnlyAKidButHardToScare
Summary: One shots between DonaldxLilly. Summary and title shit, please read! Maybe a few other pairings, don't know yet. Previously DonaldxLilly Oneshots. Chapter 14 changed. Only slightly, ages were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so hi, this is a series of one shots of LillyxDonald. These have no connections with my other pitch perfect story Pitch Perfect 2. Enjoy.**

They hardly ever fought. It was always either Beca and Jesse or Stacie and Unicycle. It worried them all, but no one knew why they were fighting so no one knew how to get them to make up.

It had been a week and neither of them had left there rooms, or gone to any lessons. Beca and Jesse decided they needed to do something. The devised a plan, a bit of a long short one but still, it was a plan.

Fat Amy knocked lightly on Lilly's door, and then walked in. 'Lilly, you haven't been out this room for anything apart for needing the toilet and food for nearly a week, what is going on'. 'Amy, he cheated, with Kori, he slept with her last month,'. 'Lilly, who told you this, because don't believe it if it was Cynthia-Rose and any way, have you seen the way he looks at you, he looks at you as if there's no one else in the world'. 'Amy, there's no point saying that stuff, its all lies'.

Beca and Lilly arranged to meet on the top floor of the campus library, which required a elevator ride to get there. Jesse arranged to meet Donald in the same place and at the same time. They got in the lift at the same time Them then the lift broke down. Because did it on purpose, they had to stay in the lift for an hour. More than enough time to sort out what was going on.

They sat for ten minutes in silence, then Lilly broke it 'Why, why her out of every one you choose her'. Donald looked at her bewildered 'Lils, I don't know what your talking about, who?'. 'You know to well who I'm talking about and what, you slept with Kori last month'.

'Babe I never slept with her, it was Unicycle who slept with her, do you see the way I look at you? I love so much, more than I ever loved any one before. Hell if you don't believe me I'll go bet one of them tests that tells you how many people you slept with in the past twelve months'. That was it took, Lilly crushed her lips against his and Donald pulled her closer, if possible, to him. They stayed like that for another forty minutes.

They were back to the cute couple they were.

**Sorry if it was a bit shit, um yeah. If you have any ideas I would to hear them and use them, all credit WOULD GO TO YOU, YOU WOULD BE FULLY CREDITED. Thank you xx. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's four clock in the morning on a Saturday and this idea came to me, I will post it tonight, hope you enjoy. **

Summary: Lilly gets sick and Donald looks after her.

I wake up with Lilly lying next to me with her head testing on my shoulder. I shift to reach a biology text book lying on the table. Lilly shifts next to me and I press a kiss to her forehead, 'Morning Lils, sleep well?. Lils are you alright, your really hot'. Lilly just groaned in response. 'No school for you today Lils,'. 'Don, I have to go, you don't understand, you may find it okay to ditch a few classes every week but I don't'.

'Lils your not well. If you go your just gonna make your self worse, I will stay here with you all day,'. I got out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe, I pulled out grey sweat pants and my nerd hoodie and handed them to her for her to wear. I left Lilly alone to get changed and went back in when she had finished.

'Lils, how you feeling' I asked for the hundredth time in the past hour. 'Um, better a bit hungry actually'. 'Well, sweetheart, do you want me to make you some food then?'. Lilly thought about it for a few seconds, 'Yeah that sounds good'. 'What would you like babes? I can do you chicken soup, or tomato soup or toast or porridge or anything else'. Lilly looked as if this was the hardest decision in the world 'Um, porridge please'. 'With sweet tea?'. Lilly nodded, I went downstairs and put her porridge on to cook, I ran down to Benji's room where I had hidden the Minnie Mouse I got Lilly for her birthday which was two weeks away, but I decided to give her it to her now. I stopped by the living room where all the DVD's were kept and pulled out five, all three 'Toy Storys', 'Aladdin' which is her all time favourite and 'Dear John' which her and Stacie watch all the time. I poured the porridge into a bowl and sorted her tea. I put it all onto a tray and carried it down to our room, leaving the Minnie Mouse outside 'Lils, got your food'. She sat up and and looked at me 'Thanks babe, it looks great'. 'I have a present for you', I walked out and picked up the Minnie. I went back in where Lilly was already eating her porridge and drinking her tea. 'Happy per-Birthday, I bought her like two months ago as part of your present but I thought you should get her now'. 'Aww Don you are the best boy friend ever, I love her, I love you'. 'I love you too baby. Now which movie first we have all the 'Toy Story's', 'Dear John' and 'Aladdin'?'. Lilly thought for a moment 'Um, 'Toy Story' please'. I slotted the DVD in to my laptop and we settled down to watch it. Two and a half DVD's later and Lilly was asleep snuggled in to my side with one arm around her Minnie. I picked up the biology text book of the floor and started to read it. 'Don, this was the best sick day ever'.

**So yeah, um didn't quite know how to end this so yeah. Please review and message me with ideas. As I have said before YOU TAKE ALL THE CREDIT FOR THE IDEAS, Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So hi, um it's another early one which I'll post tonight. Enjoy. I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the songs mentioned. Um, Lilly is a sophomore and Donald is a senior at this point. **

Summary: Lilly has a pregnancy scare and Donald freaks.

All it took was four little words, four little words that made me freak out and run.

'I think I'm pregnant'. I stared at her and ran from our flat. I didn't even know where I was running to, I was just running. I ended up at Jesse and Benji's place. I knocked on the door and Jesse opened it, 'Hey dude, you alright?'. 'I've been really stupid'. Jesse opened the door wider and I walked in. He got me a can of fanta and we sat at his table in the kitchen table.

'Lilly might be pregnant and I'm not ready to be a dad and I'm only 22 and I've only got a part time job and can barely take care of myself let alone a kid as well'. Jesse looked thought full for a minute 'Dude, man up, you have possibely got Lilly pregnant, it's your fault, you should have been more careful. And no matter how your feeling about this, Lilly's going though much worse. She's the one that's gotta carry it for nine months, give birth to it, get judge for it and more. Your nearly finished college and you have a stable job to go to when your finished. Lilly is a sophomore, she's got two and a half years left here'. I realised the truth in Jesse's words, 'So how to make it up to her for running away?'.

An hour later I knocked on the door of our flat and Lilly answered with red eyes. I pulled her in to a bone crushing hug 'I'm so sorry Lils'. 'It's okay, I should have dropped that bomb shell a bit differently'.

'No, Lils it's not okay, Jesse!'. Jesse and Benji came in carrying guitars 'I know we are supposed to be an aca-pella group but it worked with guitars so yeah'.

'**Having my baby**

**what a lovely way of saying**

**How much you love me.**

**Having my baby**

**what a lovely way of saying**

**What you're thinking of me.**

**I can see it your face is glowing**

**I can see it in your eyes.**

**I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby.**

**You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you.**

**Having my baby**

**you're a woman in love and I love**

**What's goin' through you.**

**The need inside you**

**I see it showin'**

**Oh**

**the seed inside you**

**baby**

**do you feel it growin'**

**Are you happy in knowin' that you're having my baby?**

**I'm a woman in love and I love**

**What it's doin' to me.**

**Having my baby.**

**I'm a woman in love and I love**

**What's goin' through me.**

**Didn't have to keep it**

**wouldn't put you through it.**

**You could have swept it from your life**

**But you wouldn't do it**

**no**

**you wouldn't do it.**

**And you're having my baby.**

**I'm a woman in love and I love. **I love you Lils, it's all gonna be okay, I'll look after you'.

The next day,

Lilly bought a pregnancy test on her way home from her only class. I sat on our bed while she went in to the toilet to take the pregnancy test. The toilet flushed and she came out with her phone in her hand, timing it. 'How long you gotta time it for?'. 'Three minutes, it's been one so far'. She sat next to me and I pulled her on to my lap and kissed her cheek. Two more minutes past and her timer went off. She looked at the test 'Negative'.

All I could say was 'Oh'.

**Well basically the end bit was after all that they realised a baby wouldn't be such a bad thing after all and then when they found out Lilly was not pregnant after all they were a bit disappointed. The speech Jesse have to Donald was the one i gave to my best boy mate after his friend with benefits possibly became pregnant. He's a few years older than me. Hope you enjoyed, please review. Love you all. **


	4. Chapter 4: Brownie Baking

**Hey, um meant to be in bed and going to sleep but not tired so hey ho. Lilly is half way though her junior year at this point and Donald has left and got a job at a comic designing place, not sure what there called. They live together off campus. This is quite a short one, some suggestive comments In this but nothing worse than what I hear at my school.**

Summary: Lilly and Donald bake together.

'Don, I'm bored'. It was Sunday afternoon and I was fed up of studying, I wanted to do something.

'Well, Tiger what you wanna do'. I contemplated this for a moment, 'I want to do some baking'. Donald looked puzzled as I never bake but nodded. 'What do you wanna bake babes'.

'I wanna bake brownies'. He got up and pulled me along behind him, we got to the kitchen and Don opened a cupboard and pulled out a tattered looking recipe book. 'I think there's a brownie recipe in here some where, Ah ha, found it'. I looked at the ingredients list and pulled the things we needed out the cupboard and Don put some music on. I made up the mixture while we both sang and rapped and beat boxed to the music. Don stuck a finger in to mixture and licked it, 'Hey, don't eat the mixture', I hit him with the spoon which was covered in batter. He covered his finger with brownie mixture again and wiped it down the side of my face, I did the same to him.

I ended up with mixture all over my face, arms, legs and some how my stomach. I had hard hair where it got into my hair. Don was covered in it as well. 'Hey, wanna help me get clean?'. Don smirked and we headed in the direction of the shower.

**So this is what happened when me and my guy best friend were baking, not the shower bit and I didn't have any mixture on my stomach and he didn't have any on his chest either. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Love you all xx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey um watching 'Remember Me' at the minute, again. Just found out im on my very last warning with my school and if i spend another day in call out I will expeled. Here's chapter 5**. **This is a song fic. Back ground in formation. Donald and Lilly break up when Donald gets a job in New York and him and Lilly break up. Written from Lilly's POV and on a bus with my best friend. Italics are things said in the past. **

Donald was coming back this weekend, and I don't know whether I can handle it. I was sat in child psychology staring out the window.

**'Your fingertips across my skin**

**The palm trees swaying in the wind**

**Images**

**You sang me Spanish lullabies**

**The sweetest sadness in your eyes**

**Clever trick'.**

Lying in a pool of sunlight coming though the curtains on Donald's bedroom floor with Donald running his fingertips up and down my back singing Spanish lullabies with sadness clear on his face.

**'Well, I never want to see you unhappy**

**I thought you'd want the same for me'**

I always hated seeing you unhappy but you obviously didn't feel the same way other wise you wouldn't have said all those things.

_'I never loved you, I thought I did but I don't, I never will, I don't know why I'm with you'._

'**Goodbye, my almost lover**

**Goodbye, my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Can't you just let me be?**

**So long, my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lovers always do'**

I turned my back on you, you came back a month after you left and ignored you, the next time, another month later I ignored you again but then last month you came, you come back once a month, every one got drunk and I woke up with you in my bed. And in three days you'll be back and I don't know how I'll handle that.

**'We walked along a crowded street**

**You took my hand and danced with me**

**Images**

**And when you left, you kissed my lips**

**You told me you would never, ever forget**

**These images'**

We went to the fun fair with the Bellas and the Trebles, and when the music started playing you took my hand and span me around in a circle and pulled me close and kissed me long and slow, and told me you'd never forget us, me.

3 days later.

'Hey Lilly'

'Hi Donald'

**Um yeah sorry if its shit um, still dealing with the after shock of calling my mum on the bus and telling her about the school situation, don't think Ill be aloud out after school again until I'm thirty but oh well. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, meeting went well, the teachers looked at my grades and decided I could stay but I'm not allowed in to the lessons I'm not doing for GCSE. Mum gave me laptop back and here's new chapter. Enjoy. **

**BTW It's Lilly's 20th birthday, she's a sophomore and Donald's a senior. Some suggestive comments but nothing bad. **

I woke up half an hour early and got out of mine and Lilly's bed being careful not to wake her. I changed, grabbed my keys and drove to the Starbucks three blocks down. I got her, her favourite 'Caramel Cream' iced drink and drove back home. She wasn't awake when I got back and I got her breakfast ready. I made her pancakes, with golden syrup and strawberries. For her birthday present I got her a new hoodie with Kermit the Frog on the front, curly straws, a fluffy key ring of a monkey and a scrap book filled with photoes of us and every on else. I wrapped them all up with Disney wrapping paper and her card had 'The Muppets' on the front.

I walked in to our room and stood and watched her sleep 'Take a photo nerd, it will last longer'. I stared at her, baffled and sat down on our bed 'Happy 20th Birthday Lilly-Bear'. I handed her the presents first and then the food. 'Open this one first', I told her, handing her the hoodie. Lils opened it slowly taking care not to rip the wrapping paper too much 'Oh, Don its awesome'. She put the hoodie on over her black vest top. 'Here open this one next'. I handed her the one with the key ring and curly straws in it. She opened it up carefully again and put the key ring on her keys and used the curly straws in her drink. 'Okay, babe last one' I gave her the one I was most excited about. It took hours and days to make, so I hoped she liked it. 'Wa, Don its amazing, did you make it?'. She looked at me in awed when I nodded my head 'This is the best thing any one has ever done for me. I love you'. At that point my heart melted.

'Lils get changed. We need to go to your next birthday present'. I hand her another wrapped up present, a white sundress with tiny red roses printed all over it. Beca told me that she saw it in Forever 21 a few weeks ago. 'Aww, thank you, I love it babe'. I smile because I love it when she calls me babe. Lilly changes and I grab her hand and steer her towards my car. I open the door for her and she climbed in, I quickly go around to the other side of the car and drove us to the local park. Lilly got out of the car and I followed, grabbing the picnic basket ,That i put in there just before we left, from the back seat. I lead her to the little spot I had chosen for her birthday picnic weeks ago, I put down the blanket and we sat on it. Lilly sat next to me while I pulled out our food. There was grilled chicken which was Lilly's favourite, salad, pasta, cup cakes and white and milk chocolate covered strawberries.

An hour later we had eaten all the food and we were laid on the blanket looking at the clouds from our shady spot. 'I love you Lils'. 'I love you too'. I thought for a minute 'How much do you love me?'. 'Well, when we get home, I'll show you'. Let's just say we got home pretty quickly.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review xx.**

**P.S The take a photo bit happened when me and my school went away. I was trying not to wake my friend up in the morning and looked at her, she then said the take a photo thing with her eyes still closed, it was really weird. **


	7. Chapter 7- Baby Names

**Saturday today! Toes hurt from pointe work but oh well. Enjoy. Lilly is 26 and Donald is 29 at this point. Don't own Pitch Perfect or Harry Potter or Caster Chronicles or Twilight. Sadly. Kinda a short one this time. **

'Isabel?'. Lilly thought for a minute 'No'. 'Um, Jade?' Lils pulled a face. i was laid on my side with one hand on her baby bump and another in her hair, every single name I had come up with in the past hour Lilly said no. She was six months pregnant with a baby girl and we still hadn't decided on a name for her. I unlocked my phone and typed into google unusual baby girl names. 'Um, Nia, Paige, Faith, Drew, Aurora, Bridgett, Melody, Rhyliee, China, Texas, Taylor, Briella, Tiana, Nala, Chastity, Eden, Sia, Jamiey, Faisel? Any of them work for you?'.

'No, don't like any of them'. I picked a random book of our book shelves and opened it to the first page. I found the first name I saw 'How about Nymphadora?'. 'You have got to be kidding me Don'. I smiled, 'What about Fleur'. Lilly shook her head 'Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Luna,'. Lils cut me of 'Now your just listing the female characters in Harry Potter'. I picked up another book. 'What about Ridley, Lena, Recce, Amma, Olivia, Liv, Grace, Mercy, Prudence, Savannah, Emily, Lila'. Lils cut me off a second time 'Now your listing characters from Caster Chronicles'. 'Okay, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Esme, Tanya, Carmen, Kate, Renee?'. 'Stop doing that'. I pressed a kiss to her mouth, smiling.

An hour later we still hadn't found a name. We were laying in silence when the perfect name popped into my head. 'Lils, I've got it, Willow'. Lilly smiled 'Its perfect'.

'Just like her Mother, then'.

**Hope you enjoyed. Word of warning for the next one, it may be triggering for some people, it kinda was for me when I wrote it, I'll put it up tomorrow. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, word of warning. This is my explanation as to why Lilly behaves and doesn't talk loudly. If you have history or are sucidal or a cutter I suggest you don't read this, it kind of triggered me. Enjoy, it's dark stuff.**

A cut for everything they said.

Every 'Your fat'.

Every 'Ugly'.

Every 'Un loved, not even your Mother wanted you'.

She lays in the dark. Causing her self to feel whole. The only way she can do that?

By dragging a bit of broken glass or the kitchen knife she took when her brother was too high to notice it missing down her arm.

A mass of fresh cuts covered her arm, mixed with old scars.

A missed meal for every thing they said. A three hour run a day, and two hours a day of walking to and from school.

A sucide attempt for when they hurt her.

They all failed, but maybe, just maybe the people at school would get there wish. For Lilly to be dead. There was no denying that it was Lilly's wish as well, she didn't want to feel any more.

Maybe today, Lilly Onakuramara would breathe her final breath.

Maybe she wouldn't. She knew what she would prefer.

**Um yeah. It's dark and depressing but that's my mood today. For the guest who asked about baby problems, I am just about to start it, hope fully it should be up either today or tomorrow. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9- Baby Issues

**Hi here's the chapter a guest requested, um not about getting up to feed the baby but Lilly getting postnatal depression when Donald goes back to work and every thing else just gets to much. Hope you enjoy. **

**P.S Don't actually know Donald's last name, but read some where it was Walsh so that's what I'm saying it is.**

We bought Willow Sophia Rae Walsh two weeks after she was born. We showed her around the tiny house we owned and then Willow went off to sleep for a few hours while Lilly had a sleep and I kept an eye on Willow, well never took my eyes off her.

Willow woke up at five o clock in the evening for food and needing a new nappy. Lilly was up at this point and sorting dinner out so I fed Willow.

Every thing was going to great until I noticed Lilly acting differently. She wouldn't pick up Willow or hug or cradle her or kiss her like other mothers do, she just fed her and that was it. I spoke to her about it one evening while we were having dinner, 'Lils, are you okay?'.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, I got up and walked a round to where she was sat and picked her up and sat her on my lap. 'Whats wrong Lils?'. 'I can't do this Don, I can't look after a baby, I can't get her to stop crying like you can, I get so lonely here when your at work. She takes up so much of your attention that I feel like you don't love me any more. I feel like you don't have time for me. I know that sounds selfish, I mean she's your baby and I do love her, like as much as life it's self but I just want it to be me and you just for one day and I know you need to go to work'.

I thought for a minute 'Lils I love you, I would go to the ends of the earth for you and further, I will always have time for you and you know how much Aubrey and Chloe love Willow, we can always get them to baby sit for us and we could do the things we used to for a few hours. And I know the work situation is not ideal and I wish there was some thing I could do but there isn't.'. Lilly smiled 'Do you thing they would baby sit for us then?'. I nodded. Lilly smiled again and I could start to see the old Lilly coming back.

**So I'm very sorry if this is a bit shit, half asleep while writing this so yeah. Please review and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Thanks xx. **


	10. Chapter 10- Just Give Me A Reason

**Hey, two updates in one day. Yay. Enjoy. Italics is going to be Donald and normal is Lilly. **

**Right from the start**

**You were a thief you stole my heart**

**And I your willing victim.**

You stole my heart but you saved me from my self, and I was wiling to be saved.

**I let you see the parts of me**

**That weren't all that pretty**

**And with every touch you fixed them.**

You saw my scars, the ugly ones that told stories about my past life and kissed every one of them, telling me that they just added to my beauty.

**Now you've been talking in your sleep**

**Things you never say to me**

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love, our love.**

And know your talking in your sleep about some beautiful girl that's stolen your heart and you broke mine.

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again.**

Just a small sign would be good, just to show me that we're not completely though, that there still could be hope for us.

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again.**

The stars tell us where we're going, if we have a future. The scars covering our hearts tell us where we're going. If only we were any good at star gazing.

** Im sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from**

**I thought that we were fine**

**Oh we had everything**

**Your head is running wild again**

**My dear we still have everything**

**And its all in your mind.**

_We were fine, well at least I thought we were. The problems are all in your mind, and we still have every thing we did, all the love and passion, all the trust and honesty. _

**Yeah but this is happening**

**You've been having real bad dreams**

**Oh oh**

**You used to lie so close to me**

**Oh oh**

**There's nothing more than empty sheets**

**Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love.**

_You don't lie next to me any more, you lie the other side of the bed as if you want to get as far away from me as possible. You toss and turn all though the night, mumbling about night mares and being alone, I can't work it out. _

** Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again.**

_A sign would be nice, a sign that we can fix this, that we can it work. _

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again.**

_It's written in the stars in the sky and on our hearts, but we can't tell what the stars say. Neither can we tell what our hearts say. _

** I never stopped**

**You're still written in the scars on my heart**

**Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.**

_I never stopped loving you and will never stop loving you, we can learn to love again. _

**I'm very sorry if this is really shit, but hey I don't care. Please review and if there is a certain story line you want me to do, just say. Thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11- Wedding

**Hey, another chapter up. Lilly is 22 years old and just finished university and Donald is 24 and a doctor. I know I said earlier he worked at a comic book making place but I changed it. Italics are going to be Donald and normal is Lilly. **

_She was late, not massively late but still late. She was never late for any thing. I must have had a frown on my face because Jesse clapped his hand on my shoulder, 'Dude, brides are meant to be late on their wedding. If it would put your mind at rest, do you want me to call Beca?'. I nodded and Jesse went off to call her, Jesse was giving her away._

The streets of Los Angeles were grid locked and the traffic was not going any where and I was getting more and more stressed and nervous as the minutes ticked by. Beca's phone went off and she shouted 'It's Jesse'. She presses the phone to her ear and plugged her other ear with a finger. 'Donald's getting worried that your not coming, she I tell him that your actually getting married to Chloe'. I glared at her and she laughed 'Theres a huge traffic jam, Jesse I don't think we're going to get there any time soon and Lilly's panicking.'. Beca nodded 'Okay, I'll tell her'. She closed the phone line off and turned to me 'The minister says we have twenty minutes to get there or he's got to cancel the wedding'. I stared at her, and got out the car 'We're running!'. We bolted down the street, all running in long dresses and wickedly high high heels. We arrived at the church a few minutes later and Beca pulled a little bottle of perfume out her bag and spritzed it all over me. She nodded to Jesse and the music started. Jesse took my arm and I took a deep breath and we started up the aisle.

_I took Lilly's hand and kissed her cheek 'You look beautiful, as always'._

**Um sorry if this is a bit shit, took me about ten minutes to write so yeah. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, half term now and watching Bridget Jones Edge Of Reason. Don't own 'Pitch Perfect'. Sadly. Un similar to the other baby naming chapter but oh well. YODO. Still don't know Donald's surname so it's still Walsh. Don't own 'Sleeping Beauty' either. Sadly.**

Lilly got pregnant again when Willow was eight months old and we knew it was going to be a boy. We put Willow to bed and started thinking of names when Lilly was six months pregnant. I typed unusal boys names in to google, 'Okay we have Cayson, Corben, Coleman, Emmett, Ethan, Declan, Rylan, Calun, Aspen, Flynn, Hunter, Blaze, Blair, Zaydon, Reid, Jayden, Link, Harry, Carter, Charlie? Any of them you like?'. Lils shook her head 'I was thinking Hunter, Reid or maybe Emmett?'. I smiled, they seemed to fit 'Yeah, I love 'em'.

2 months later Lilly went in to labour 4 weeks early. The baby was born at three o clock in the morning and weighed just under five pounds. 'Mr and Mrs Walsh um, this has never happened before but...'. 'Whats wrong?' I asked.

'Well it turns out your boy is actually a girl'. Lilly and I both laughed 'I like Aurora' Lilly said, she had been watching the disney films with Willow and Faith (Stacie and Unicycle's 15 month old) and loved 'Sleeping Beauty. I smiled 'I like Aurora too, it can be Rory for short'. Aurora Hunter Reid Walsh.

**I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE Disney and Sleeping Beauty. Please review and suggest new ideas, I'm running out. **


	13. Chapter 13- Swimming

**Hi, just watched 'Drag Me To Hell' So yeah. This was requested so here it is. Don't own 'Pitch Perfect'. Shit. I could be rich by now if I did though. Lilly's a sophomore and nea**rly **twenty and Donald's a senior. Set about two months before the birthday chapter. Mentions of death. **

**Serious Warning- Mentions of Death.**

'Lils, do you like swimming?' I don't know why I asked this question, it just sort of slipped out. Lilly shook her head 'No'.

'Why not?' I asked, curious. It wasn't every day Lilly said a flat out no to not liking some thing.

'My brother ,Ethan, he was nineteen at the time, took me and my two cosines to the beach one day when I was thirteen, my eldest cosine ,Rosalie, was fifth teen and the one you met a few months ago, Indiana was eleven. My brother was sat with Rosalie and Indiana's brother, Josh, who was seventeen, on the sand getting high and we were playing in the water and the tide caught Indiana off guard, Rosalie raced to save her and we got her. Indiana accidentally let go of Rosalie's hand and she was swept out to sea. They found her body two weeks later on the beach. Her own brother and cosine didn't help us. They just sat there.

I never spoke to my brother or cosine again after that, I moved in with my Aunt Laura, Indiana's Mum. That's why I don't go swimming.'. I sat there stunned 'Lils, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have asked if I had known. '.

'Its okay, I want to swim but Im scared. Will you go with me?'. I smiled 'Of course I will'.

**The Next Saturday. **

I picked Lilly up and took her to a swimming centre about an hour and a half away. It had nine slides and calming rivers. I persuaded Lilly to get in and took her to the water that reached my waist. After an hour, she was swimming and we went down all the slides together. We stood in the water that came up to my waist and I leant down and kissed her, long and slow. She smiled.

A voice from behind interrupted us 'Excuse me, could we keep it PG' We failed to notice how Lilly's legs were around my waist and had one hand on her thighs and the other on her butt. Her hands were tangled in to my hair. I smiled apologetically. 'You know, there's a perfectly clean and large car in the car park, the pitch black car park' I whispered to her, she smiled 'Lets go then'.

**Hard one to write, something similar happened to my friend. She wants me to tell you, her cosine was okay. =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So hey. Nine and a half years ago my Dad took my Mum away to New York for her birthday, I stayed with my Nan and Granddad. He took her to the top of the Empire State Building and proposed. Their still not married. I don't own Pitch Perfect. Or any songs used. Unfortunately. Lilly is going for her twenty second birthday, Donald is twenty four. In case your wondering Lilly and Donald split up for a bit when she is twenty and in her second year of college and Donald gets a job in New York, Lilly then moves to New York when she is twenty one and they get back together. They move together to Miami when Lilly is just about to turn 24 and Donald is twenty six. **

I made sure we were at the top of the Empire State Building at eight PM on the **  
**16th of April 2019. We walked though the doors that took us out side and with out Lilly noticing I nodded to the guy I spoke to on the phone before we left for New York and briefly met yesterday. I pulled out my phone and opens the messege i asked Jesse to send me. 'Hey Lils, this is so funnywatch this'.

She comes and stands next to me and i hand her the phone. She hits the play button and I hear my voice 'Lilliana Miyo Onakurama, I love so much, words cant describe it. Your the like my very own personal star that guides me, I was stupid and I see that clearly now. No amount of time with you would be enough but we can start with forever'

Lilly looked at me with tears running down her face and i nodded again to the dude by the doors, he hit the play button and the music started. I wiped away Lilly's tears and told her to look at the sky. Written across the sky in what looked like stars was 'Lilliana Miyo Onakurama I love you, Will you marry me?'. She turns to look at me and finds me on one knee and kisses me. 'Is that a yes?'.

'Yes, obviously I'll marry you'.

Together can never be close enough for me

To Feel like I am close enough to you

You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love

And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over

And love and has finally shown her my way

Marry me

Today and every day

Marry me

**Um hope you enjoyed, bolds gone a bit strange. Oh well. Please review, reviews make me happy, and please suggest ideas. Thanks. Bye for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So this is for the person who suggested one where Donald and Lilly babysit. I started this quite a while ago but forgot about it and I'm now carrying it on. I though how could this work, so Donald's parents are divorced and both remarried, his dad had two more children with another women, in this one shot Alyssa (Ally) is six and Mackenzie (Kenny) is three. Lilly is 19 and Donald is 21 and a (senior). Don't own Pitch Perfect.**

Tonight we were babysitting Don's half little sisters, Ally and Kenny. They don't know me very well and have only met me four times. It was our first time baby sitting together. Don's Dad and step mum were going out at half five and wanted us to be there and quarter past five. We arrived dead on time and were greeted by Mark, Don's dad and Amma, his step mum, who I had meet several times and got along with them.

Don's parents left and we settled Ally and Kenny in front of the television and put on a DVD 'Finding Nemo'. We got some popcorn and sat next to them on the sofa, half an hour in to the movie and Ally was sat on Don's lap and Kenny was practising hand stands.

Kenny comes over to where I'm sat next to Ally and Don, feeding Ally popcorn and throwing it at Don's mouth. 'Lilly' Kenny shakes my arm, 'Will you help me find my blankie?'. I look at Don and he nods at me. 'Where did you last have it?' I asked. Kenny thinks for a minute 'Last night, when I was sleepys. It should be in my room'.

I get up and follow her out of the room and to her bed room which was pale pink, had a 'Dora The Explora' bedding, pictures of her family over the walls, a poster of 'Brave', the 'Disney Princesses' and 'Cinderella' and teddy bears. Kenny walks over to seated and starts chucking her teddy bears around until she finds her blankie, as she calls it. She collects an armful of teddy bears a long with her blankie and makes her way to the stairs. 'Hey Kenny wait' I rush over to where she's sat on a step trying to get all her stuff down the stairs 'Let me take it'. I pick up all her stuff and walk slowly down the stairs with Kenny behind me. I take it to the living room and dump it on the sofa. I sit back down and she puts all her stuff next to me and climbs on to her lap.

Just over an hour later it's time for Ally and Kenny to go to bed. I put Kenny to bed while Don sorts Ally out. I put Kenny to bed and i tell her a quick story and a princess and a naughty cat. I give her a kiss good night and Don comes in to the room. I leave the room to go and see Ally. Ally is already asleep when I get there and I go slowly down to Kenny's room. I stop short when I hear Kenny and Don talking.

'So Kenny Cat, did you like Lilly?' Don asked. 'I really Lilly, can she come and baby sit again? Pretty Pretty Please?'. 'Of course she can, she's my girl friend and I love her'. Opening the door, I walk in side Kenny's room. She smiles at me 'Lilly. Can I have a good night kiss please?'. I kiss her fore head and Don and I make our way down stairs.

'How did I do?' I asked. 'Perfectly'.

**So it's a bit shit, I'm very sorry half asleep right now. Um wasn't sure how to end it. If you have any ideas I'd been happy to do them if you want a story about it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey. Life's recently got really hard and shit. I'm 14 years old and already fed up with love. Guys are dicks, well the ones I know are, and girls just spread stupid rumours about you. I'm not carrying on this story any more or every one shot would be soooooo depressing. I'm might carry on in a few months but for now adios. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I was previously WaitingForJasper but that got on my nerves so now I'm OnlyAKidButHardToScare. **

**Hey, its been ages since I updated this, this is probably gonna be quite a short one but said, and I mean short, like really short. I don't own anything and I hope you Enjoy. **

On the 12th April 2083, at the age of eighty nine, Lily Walsh took her last breath, she had lived a long and happy life, well happy after her eighteenth birthday. She knew it was her time to go and Donald would be waiting for her when she got there. Her life flashed before her eyes as she remember all the things she had forgot over the years, the birth of their four chIldren, their wedding, their first meeting, their children getting married and having grand children and great grand children and her last image was of her Don, of his last moments and what he promised her,

'Lily, I love you, more than anything and when you're time comes, twenty, thirty years from now, I'll know and I will be waiting for you'.

It had been twenty years, twenty long and hard years. He missed the births of his great grand children, Amelia and his name sake, Donald Jr. She knew he would be waiting as her eyes closed for the very last time.

She blinked and looked around and saw a face, a face she knew. She ran down the length of the room and into his arms, when he picked her up and span her around and around. She studied his face, he was young again. And so was she. She was home.

**Urgh, so cheesy. I'm sorry, it was cheese fest but I couldn't think of another topic, can someone suggests a few, maybe? Pretty please? And please review for me! It makes me happy. And check out my other stories please. Tanks. OAKBHTS out! **


End file.
